Naruto Stands Up For Tsunade
by RexBlazer1
Summary: Two powerful men try to blackmail Tsunade into being their personal toy, but Naruto comes in and sets them straight. R&R people!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, and the only thing I gain from this story is satisfaction, and nothing else.**

* * *

Hokage Mansion:

9:53 am

Tsunade is having a meeting with the Daimyos of East and West, to insure their support for Konohagakure. Currently, they are discussing things over a drink of sake.

"Oh, ho ho ho..." chuckles the East Daimyo as he pours another cup of Sake for Tsunade. "Well, it's such an honor to drink with one of the Legendary Sannin."

"Flattery and sake, are you trying to butter me up?" jokes Tsunade. She ponders solemnly for a second and says, "Without your support, Konoha would have...I cannot express how much we owe you."

Suddenly, she feels an old hand on each of her well-endowed breasts. Tsunade looks nervously suprised as both Daimyos are the groping her on either side.

"Hahaha, anything to further solidify our relations, right?" laughs the drunk East Daimyo.

"Yeah yeah, don't be a stranger!" says the West Daimyo with eager lust.

The East Daimyo drools and continues, "Oh yeah, there was one other thing..." he pulls her breasts out and gropes them even further, "Those tits of yours look like they're being suffocated beneath that tight-fitting clothing..."

Tsunade sits in shock as the East Daimyo molests her breasts and rubs his head against them. "WH-!"

"This bounteous harvest is more than I could have expected! This springy texture is the best!"

Trying to stop him, Tsunade says, "Hold on a minute Daimyo-sama. Please calm down!"

The West Daimyo drools and decides to pitch in, "Hey Cheater, I wanted to have first touch!"

And so both old men compete and grope Tsunade's breasts to see who can cap the most feel.

"What are you saying!? These tits are all mine!"

"No way, I put up half the aid money, so I've got the right to these jugs."

Deciding she's had enough, Tsunade shouts, "CUT IT OUT!" and both men let go of her chest. She looks at them angrily with a vein ready to pop, and grits her teeth saying, "There's only so much I'll put up with, even from Daimyos. Are you trying to piss me off!?"

Backing away nervously, the East Daimyo says, "Ah! Ummm so sorry, we've had a bit too much to drink. We were caught up in the moment and went too far."

The sweaty West Daimyo joins in and sucks up saying, "We're truly very sorry, Hokage-dono!"

Then the East Daimyo drops his cup on the floor and says innocently, "Oh dear, it seems I dropped my sake cup in all the ruckus."

The West Daimyo does the same and says, "Ahh, me too."

The East Daimyo looks to Tsunade, "Could you give me a replacement?"

Tsunade responds, "Understood. I'll get Shizune to..."

Looking at her chest again, the East Daimyo says, "No no, that's not what I'm talking about."

The West Daimyo joins him and says, "Isn't there a wonderful flesh sake cup right here?"

The two Daimyo lechers get up from their seats and while drooling hold two bottles of sake over Tsunade. "Now bring that chest over here Hokage Dono." says the East Daimyo.

Tsunade looks at the two of them incredulously. She angrily gets up and holds the East Daimyo up in the air by his robe and shakes him around while saying, "For someone trying to get back on my good side you're doing a remarkably bad job of it."

"OWOWOW! It hurts! Stop this use of force! Don't you know who I am! Hurt me and we'll break off support for Konoha permanently! And that would be the end of Konoha!"

Tsunade ponders his words and drops him on the floor. The two old lechers start to giggle in perverted delight again when a door slamming open and an angry voice breaks the silence.

"I don't think so, you pervy old farts!" Everyone turns their gazes to behind Tsunade to see a very familiar blonde.

"...Naruto...?" whispers Tsunade.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_(A few minutes ago in the hallway)_

_Naruto Uzumaki is returning to report to Tsunade about his mission. He had completed it and was in a very good mood. _'Boy, what a day! Baa-chan will be so pleased when she hears how good I did!'_ thinks Naruto. He reaches Tsunade's office and notices a sign on the door that says "MEETING IN PROGRESS". _'Huh. Guess I better wait out here.'_ He almost sits down when he hears Tsunade shout on the other side of the door._

_"CUT IT OUT!"_

_This gets Naruto's attention, so he sneaks up to the door and opens it a crack so he can see everything. He watches the events unfold in the room beyond the door and gets angry._

'They're going to force her to let them have their way with her!? This I cannot allow! Pervy-Sage may've been a...well, pervert, but at least he didn't force a woman to do have sex with him!'_ Making his decision, Naruto slams the door open and says, "I don't think so, you pervy old farts!"_

END FLASHBACK:

* * *

"Stay out of our way boy! We'll do what we want, or your village will suffer!" Threatened the West Daimyo, with the East Daimyo grunting in agreement with him.

"Oh no you won't!" To give his stand a greater affect, Naruto channels some of the fox's chakra to make his appearance more scary. "You will continue to support us, but you will never, and I mean NEVER, lay a finger on Baa-Chan or any other woman in this village again!" Threatens Naruto. "And if you don't like that, which I can see that you don't, I will give you two choices. Option A and option B."

Scared, the East Daimyo asks, "W-what is option A?"

"Option A, you continue to support Konoha, and you ask nothing of Baa-Chan or any woman in this village. And if you do that, then everybody remains happy and healthy, with no broken bones, bruises, missing limbs or missing anything."

Stuttering, the West Daimyo asks, "A-a-and option B-B-B?"

"Pretty much the opposite of A, but I would not recommend that. Unless you like the idea of being bound, put inside a small metal container, thrown off a cliff, having a big thrill for a hundred yards or so till you hit a boulder, then doing a somersault and breaking your arms, then a grand finish up with a broken neck!?"

If they had eaten earlier, the two Daimyos would have no doubt soiled themselves when they heard Naruto's threat. Realizing that their best interests, they both said, "O-option A!"

Returning to his normal appearance, Naruto says, "Smart choice."

Tsunade, regaining authority, says, "Thank you Naruto. Now if you'll just wait outside, the two Daimyos and I have business to discuss." Naruto bows and goes outside to sit.

* * *

The meeting goes on for twent-five minutes and finally the door opens with the Daimyos leaving. They look at Naruto and shudder.

"Remember, don't try to pull anything with anybody in this village. I'll know!"

The Daimyos then make a run for the exit.

"Oi, Naruto!" calls Tsunade, "Come in!"

Naruto does as she asks, and for the next hour, he briefs her on his mission's success. Once he is done, Tsunade smiles.

"I'm very pleased Naruto, congratulations! And now I have two things to tell you."

"And what might they be?" asks Naruto curiously.

"First..." Tsunade gets up from her seat, walks behind Naruto, and slaps the back of his head, "You know you're not supposed to call me Baa-Chan in front anybody!" says Tsunade with a very stern face.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and looks at the Fifth Hokage sheepishly with a grin.

"Second..." her expression changes from stern to soft and loving as she reaches down and gives the knuckleheaded blonde a strong hug, "Thank you for standing up for me."

Naruto hugs her back and says, "Ah, think nothing of it Baa-Chan. To me, you're family, and I don't like when people mess with my family."

"Naruto..." Tsunade lets tears of happiness flow from her eyes and she and her favorite ninja just stay in the hugging position for about ten minutes.

Then they finally let go and Tsunade says, "Well, I think you've earned a day off Naruto. Go have some fun, as long as it's not defacing public property."

"I think I'll go and train. See you later Baa-Chan." says Naruto, turning to leave as Tsunade gets back in her seat.

"Oh, one thing Naruto."

"Yes?"

"The Hyuuga Heiress, Hinata, what are your feelings about her?"

Naruto ponders for a second and scratching the back of his head answers, "Actually, I don't know, Baa-Chan. I feel confused when it comes to her nowadays. I used to think she was just this dark and weird girl who would faint whenever I came near her, but now that I know how she feels about me, I'm all perplexed."

"Well, I'd suggest you hang out with her more and better understand her. Perhaps you'll find out how you feel once you do that. Last I heard, she spends her time at the training grounds trying to get stronger. Maybe you'll find her there."

"I'll go check it out. Take care, Baa-Chan." Then Naruto leaves.

Tsunade sits and thinks, _'He may be an idiot, but I still love him. You're family to me too, Naruto.'_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope you like this. It's my first one-shot here on . It's in response to a fanfic I read not too long ago where Tsunade was blackmailed by the two Daimyos into being their toy. So, in response, I took the same situation and made this, where Naruto appears and stands up for Tsunade, because that's the sort of thing he'd do, don't you think?

I hope you like it, but I mainly did this so that I'd feel better.


End file.
